deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Commander Ghost/One Minute Melee: Erza Scarlet VS Lucina
Description Fairy Tail VS Fire Emblem! It’s a classic battle of Red vs. Blue as the Red Haired swordswoman of Fiore takes on the Blue Haired swordswoman of Ylisse in this epic duel! Who will come out on top, The Fairy Queen or The Princess of Ylisse? Interlude One Minute Melee! Where all the battles are settled in 60 seconds! Two Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Melee! One Minute Melee Pre-Fight Lucina was currently standing in the center of Arena Ferox, she was currently representing West-Khan Basilio as his champion for the Ferox Tournament and was set to face Flavia’s champion, she didn’t know about Flavia’s newest champion however from the rumors she’s heard…her skill was unrivaled. ???: So you are West-Khan Basilio’s champion? Lucina looked around and saw her opponent, it was''' Erza Scarlet''' and she turned completely in order to face her opponent and put a hand on the hilt of Falchion ready to engage in this battle. Lucina: You are East-Khan Flavia’s champion? Erza: (Nods) Yes, she sent a Job Request to my guild for their most skilled swordsman and I was chosen. Lucina nods in understand however she remembered her true reasons for being here, Lucina moved simply unsheathed her sword the Parallel Falchion and Erza simply put her hand out and summoned a one handed sword, she quickly entered a combat stance ready to fight her opponent. Lucina: Let us fight with honor. May the best win! (Cue Moon River - Bayonetta 2) Lucina raised her sword in front of her and entered her signature stance ready for the fight that she knew that she would enjoy. Announcer: Nobody Blink…Fight! Lucina and Erza charged at each other and swung their swords causing them to clash, Lucina broke the clash and quickly broke the clash and Lucina swung her sword upward and slashed Erza knocking her into the air and launched herself in the in the process. Lucina slashed downward and knocked her back down to the ground, but Erza quickly recovers and jumps out of the way as Lucina spins towards her and slashes at where Erza was previously standing. Erza: Requip! Lucina turned around and saw Erza become surrounded in light and the light dispersed and Erza was now wearing her Heaven’s Wheel Armor and was flying straight at Lucina. ''50 Seconds Erza flew towards Lucina at an incredible speed but as she did so, summoned multiple swords as she flew towards her opponent and upon reaching her slashes Lucina with her swords however as Erza flew past her opponent, the swords that she had summoned headed straight for the princess and slashed her as they hit. ''Erza: Blumenblatt! Lucina quickly got up and blocked a sword strike as Erza quickly flew back towards her and began swing her swords at incredibly speed with Lucina blocking each strike, however on the last strike…Erza swung one of her swords however Lucina anticpated this as she blocked the strike. Ching! Lucina quickly countered Erza’s attack and slashed at her opponent knocking the mage back and pulled the arm that was holding Falchion back and thrusted it forward, Erza blocked with her swords however the attack broke through them and knocked her back even farther. ''40 Seconds ''Erza: Requip! Black Wing Armor Erza changed from her Heaven’s Wheel Armor to her Black Wing Armor, much to Lucina’s surprise. Erza quickly charged at Lucina swinging her sword and Lucina dodged it but Erza quickly closed the distance between them and continued swinging her sword with Lucina matching each strike with her own. Erza: Moon Flash! Erza rushed past Lucina delivering two slashes in a cross pattern however Lucina managed to block the first strike however the second one broke through her defense and Erza saw this prompting her to requip back into her Heaven’s Wheel armor, and straight towards Lucina swinging her swords in the shape of a pentagram. Erza: Pentagram Sword! Lucina was knocked into the air by the attack however she quickly recovered and landed back on the ground and charged at her opponent. ''30 Seconds Lucina ran straight for Erza and upon reaching the Requip Mage readied her sword. ''Lucina: You will not stop me! Lucina leapt forward and slashed at Erza with the attack connecting a light green glow surrounding her as well as causing Erza to stumble back from the strike, Lucina then rushes past Erza and slashes her with her sword with the attack causing Erza’s Heaven’s Wheel armor to break much to the mages surprise. Erza requipped back into her Heart Kruetz armor and quickly summoned two swords and charged at Lucina who did the same. Both girls reached each other and swung their swords their blades clashing and both them swinging their swords only for their attacks to match blow for blow. ''20 Seconds Erza and Lucina swung their swords causing their blades to clash, both of them looked each other in the eye and Erza noticed the Exalt Brand in Lucina’s left eye but simply ignored it and broke the clash between them delivering numerous sword strikes that Lucina either blocked or countered with her own. Lucina swung her sword in a series of sword swipes that Erza was either matched with her own or blocked however on the last strike, Lucina delivering an upward slashing breaking through Erza’s defense and causing her to stumble back. Lucina quickly closed the distance and thrusted her sword in rapid succession however Erza quickly dodged each one but the last strike scrapped against her cheek leaving a cut mark and Erza swung her sword that Lucina quickly blocked but was knocked back in the process. 10 Seconds ''Erza: You’re more skilled than I thought however I believe it’s about time we end this. Requip! In a flash of light, Erza changed from her Heart Kruetz armor to her Samurai Cloth Armor with the Demon Blade Crimson Sakura drawn and pointed the blade at Lucina. Erza: this is the final strike! Hold nothing back! Erza charged at Lucina, focusing all the magic she had left into her sword causing a fiery pink aura to appear around the blade. Lucina raised Falchion into the air and charged at Erza as well knowing that this final strike would be what decides who wins. Both of them let out a battle cry as they charged and upon reaching other swung their respective swords with and slashed each other and both them rushed past each other their backs facing each other, neither of them moved not knowing who would fall first. However that answer became clear when a health bar appeared over Erza and all the health from it drained entirely causing Erza to fall to her knees and stab her sword into the ground to support herself. Announcer: K.O! The people who were watching the fight cheered and somewhere in the crowd, Lucina heard Basilio laughing at who she assumed was Flavia or he was laughing with Lon’qu who was probably remaining unfazed by the fight. Lucina sheathed her sword and walked over to Erza helping the mage up, who thanked her for the assistance. Erza: You’re pretty skilled; we could use some like you back at Fairy Tail. Lucina: Thank you…but I’m afraid I must decline, I still have things I have to do. Erza: Well, it’s an open invitation. Lucina couldn’t help but smile prompting Erza to return it with one of her own but their attention was quickly drawn to Basilio and Flavia approaching them however all they saw was Basilio arguing with Flavia... Results Announcer: This Melee's Winner is...Lucina! Category:Blog posts Category:Commander Ghost